Slipping Words
by Pineslizard
Summary: Dipper didn't plan on anyone knowing that he moved on from Wendy. He especially didn't want anyone to know his new crush. Sometimes some things shouldn't even be shared among twins. Oneshot. WARNING: PINECEST.


**A/N: This actually wasn't written by me, but by my friend who wishes to stay unnamed whodoesn'treallyshippinecestbutwrotethisformeforChristmas. I thank her for this awesome piece of writing, and am kind of wanting one next year, too.**

* * *

><p>I yawn loudly. Mabel gives me a sideways glance.<p>

"Tired already?" she asks. I nod slowly.

"Yeah, I've had a long day."

"Dip," she starts. "You didn't even go outside today."

"Well, neither did you."

She nods, eyes half open. "true."

There's a short silence, but I quickly fill it. "I didn't get much sleep the night before."

"How come?" she yawns.

I open my mouth to start, but then I quickly swallow my words down and flush. No, that's something I can't even tell my twin. Never going to happen.

"I, um, I just couldn't."

She nods along, staring at the low resolution tv as colorful ads pass by. I don't think she really cares all too much. I wouldn't if I was her.

"Hey, Dipper? When was the last time we saw that one guy?" she asks.

"Which one?" I straighten, repositioning myself on the couch.

She laughs. "I don't know. i don't know what I'm saying, I'm just so…" she yawns again. She's lying on the floor sprawled out like some kind of rag doll, her sweater carelessly pulled up to show most of her slightly chubby stomach. I look away.

"Are you ready to head up?"

"Naw, we promised Wendy we'd wait for her. The marathon's coming on at ten."

"Well, technically she promised me." I mutter, but she catches it.

She sits up. "What? So I can't be there?"

I frown. "No, you can. I was just saying…" my voice trails off. I don't want to argue, so I turn up the volume with the remote.

"Okay, then." Mabel grabs the empty popcorn bowl and sticks her face inside. All of the kernels fall out onto the floor, and I groan. We ate all the popcorn beforehand. We were going to save it, but we made it almost an hour in advance, which wasn't s mart.

Grunkle Stan already went to his room. I don't know why, but he's been busy with whatever and we don't see him much in the evenings anymore. He won't tell us what he's been doing.

"These commercials won't stop." I groan.

And then the old phone rings from across the room.

Mabel immediately bolts up straight with the popcorn bowl like a helmet on her head, jabbing her index finger almost into her nostril. "Nose goes!" she shouts.

"Come on, Mabel. You always do that." I complain.

The phone rings for the second time. "Please, bro? I'm sooooo tired." she looks at me with her shiny black eyes like a homeless kitten. And obviously, you have to take the kitten home with you. I mean, it's a kitten.

I stand up on wobbly legs. I had been sitting on the couch almost the whole afternoon waiting for the old horror movie marathon to start. I stumble over the phone and take it off its post.

"If you're asking for money, I'm sorry, we're out." I bluntly state. Grunkle Stan has rubbed off a little too much on me. Well, at least I say I'm sorry.

"Hey, Dipper…" Wendy says, almost shyly on the other end of the line.

"Oh, oh Wendy? Sorry, I didn't know it was you." I try to apologize more, but she stops me.

"-So, um, I'm really sorry dude, but… I have to stay home tonight. My dad took off to do something and left me in charge of my little brothers. And, yeah. I would totally bail, but last time I left them alone I came back with the house almost up in flames."

"Oh." My shoulders slump. "Oh, that's totally fine. It is."

Wendy sighs. "I'm sorry. I know that you were really looking forward to it, gosh, I was too. But I think you understand."

"I do," I breathe out.

"Yeah, umm," she begins, but I know that she's just trying to hang up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, see you, dude." And she hangs up.

I put the phone back on its rest and slowly make my way back to the couch.

"Aww, your girlfriend isn't coming?" Mabel pouts. "Well, that's too bad."

I whip around to face her. "Didn't I tell you I don't like her anymore? I like, someone, someone else now!" I almost yell it.

It takes about five seconds for my words to register in both of our brains. Her eyes widen, and a smile crawls up her brace-face.

"No. Way." she gasps.

I turn crimson. "Wait, no, I actually, no I don't actually-"

Suddenly Mabel is standing up, stalking towards me. "No. Way. No way no way noway noway!"

She squeals. "Who is it? Is it someone I know? Is it someone you know?" she gasps again, turning to look off into space. "Is it someone we both know?"

"I, uhh…" I'm backed into a corner. Now all she has to do is go in for the kill.

"I just can't believe this Dipper!" she squeezes her eyes shut, grinning like a maniac, taking my shoulders and shaking me back and forth until I feel like my marbles are scattered.

I clamp my hands over my ears as she continues to scream.

"I _need_ to call the girls over! We need to give you the talk!"

I recoil visibly. "The _talk?_"

She giggles. "Yeah, stupid! I didn't want to let you in on the secrets of love until you recovered from the last fiasco-"

"That you caused, I'll have you know." I glare. She just slaps my arm. I try not to wince. She doesn't know her own strength.

"Yeah, whatever. But you've moved on now, so its different!"

She twirls her hair with one set of fingers, the other set still keeping me pinned to the wall. "Now, tell me who the lucky girl is!"

"Well..." I redden some more, if its possible.

"-Or, or boy. Yeah. Yeah! That's totes fine with me, bro. I just want to know!"

"Umm…"

"Look me in the eyes, Dip." she says, taking my face with two hands suddenly and squishing our noses and foreheads together. "I want you to also know, that I won't tell anyone. I mean, anyone. Well, if you don't clarify, I might tell Grenda and Candy, if you don't specify, but, they won't tell anyone. I promise. And its okay if you like a guy, or a girl, someone trans, whatever. I'm always here to support you, am I right? I mean, we're twins! Who else to share your secrets with?"

I open my mouth to say something but only a weird noise comes out. My palms are super sweaty now. My knees feel like they've been locked for too long. I'm going to pass out.

"Please?" she asks again, her eyes doing the thing. I can't explain it, but she has this switch in her eyes and whenever she needs something, all she has to do is turn it on, and then, she can get whatever she wants. Come to think of it, that must be a very helpful tool in life.

"No." my voice is flat and harsh. She pulls away, almost taken aback. I never refuse.

"W-what? You didn't really…" she laughs nervously. "You never…" she tugs at the end of her sweater.

"I know I don't. But, I really don't want to talk about it. Ever. And there is nothing that is going to make me say it out loud." for once, I stand my ground. I don't give into her.

She looks almost hurt. It makes me feel guilty. "Well," she begins, taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry, I just thought, that maybe you could tell me…"

I don't say anything in reply to that. Her eyes fall to her shoes, all shiny, like Dorothy's. But rainbow and cheap.

"Look, if you really am that scared to tell me, the relationship specialist, about who you like, I guess that's fine. I already told you I'm completely fine with you liking a guy or whatever, and hopefully someday you'll be comfortable enough to share with me about that."

I stare at her. She's always in your face about everything, but now? What just happened? I don't get it. Why isn't she trying any harder? She always gets what she wants. That's just how Mabel rolls.

"I'm going up. Goodnight, Dip." she says softly, and nearly runs up the stairs. My eyes follow her as she climbs the stairs like a two-year old.

I try to swallow the guilt, but I can't. I plop down on the couch and pull my knees up to my chin. All alone.

I turn the volume up a bit more, but I don't watch the marathon. All I do is stare at the colors the screen emits onto the carpet in a sort of tired daze.

The last movie's end credits begin around three or four AM. When I turn off the tv, all I hear is silence. Not even a single person, or thing, stepping on any of the creaky floorboards of the house.

"This is about the time Mabel gets up for her midnight snack…" I say to myself.

I don't know what I did tonight, but if I do know one thing, it's this: if Mabel finds out, there isn't going to be any movie nights ever again between the two, or three of us. No, no movie nights at all.


End file.
